


New Toy

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, First Time, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Blood, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Neglect, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, some book aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie Tozier was walking through the rubble of the Kitchener Ironworks, when Patrick Hockstetter, the most dangerous member of the Bowers Gang, spotted, and decided he had a new toy.Wow holy fuck I suck at descriptions don't I?  The only reason it's modern AU is so there are cell phones, Derry is still basically the same as it was in the 80's but with new technologyThis is my first fic ever I apologize in advance.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I will put the trigger warnings for the chapter, if there's something that might trigger you in the chapter please don't read it.  
> This chapter is sexual assault

Richie Tozier was walking through the rubble of the Kitchener Ironworks, smoking a Winston he took from the box that was on his dad’s dresser. He was lightly kicking at some of the rubble. He had gone out of 75% morbid curiosity and 25% because of a dare from the other members of the losers club.

The topic had come up when they started talking about the explosion after the it was brought up in their social studies class, and Richie had said something about how the place was probably haunted, and eventually they had dared Richie to go and to bring back evidence that he had actually gone. They all went to Bill’s house after school, since he lived the closest to the Ironworks, so Richie could bike there then bring a souvenir back.

He had just crouched down to look at an old gear that was laying at his feet when he heard a car pull up. Without thinking, he stuffed the gear into the pocket of his shorts and stood up, looking at the car the pulled up.

“Oh fuck,” He said to himself. There was a dirty blue car pulling up that he instantly recognized as the car the Bower’s Gang used. He quickly turned around and started to walk away as fast as he could without actually running.

“Hey, where are you going in such a rush, Trashmouth?” He heard an all-too familiar voice call after him, with his ever present grin clear in his voice. Patrick-fuckin-Hockstetter. 

“Sorry, your mom hates it when I’m not with her by now,” Richie said, turning on his heels to face the gang, slightly surprised when it was just Patrick. That thought made him uncomfortable, more than if it was all of them together. Patrick was the most fucked up member of their gang. Sure Henry was bad, but as far as Richie knew Henry never murdered stray animals for the fun of it.

“Aw, Trashmouth! What about little ol’ me?” Patrick strode up to Richie and put an arm around his shoulders, causing Richie to noticeably flinch. Great. Richie thought. I’m stuck in the middle of nowhere completely alone with a fucking psychopath. 

“Y’know, you’re my favorite out of all your stupid fuckin’ friends.” Patrick stated. He suddenly pulled Richie’s face up so he could look at it better. Richie jumped slightly and his teeth impulsively clamped around his cigarette. 

“You’re actually kind of pretty.”

Richie pushed Patrick’s hand off of his chin, and took a few defensive steps back. Richie didn’t realize it, but Patrick had let him go, he hadn’t pushed himself away.

“What the fuck ar-” Richie was cut off when Patrick leaned forward and plucked the cigarette from his mouth.

“Aren’t you a bit young for this?” He asked, in an almost teasing tone, as he held the still lit cigarette in front of Richie’s face, causing a small reflection in his glasses. For once, Richie was at a loss for words. He had a feeling in his gut that he had to get out of there, and fast.

Patrick dropped the cigarette at his feet and stomped it out.  
“I might have to… Punish you for this.” His grin seemingly spread wider on his face, if that was even possible.  
The sinking feeling in Richie’s stomach got worse. “Listen, I’d love to, but I’d better go.” He said, almost cockily, and turned to start to walk away, but felt a hand gripping his forearm, hard enough to leave a bruise.  
“I don’t think you will. I’ve been waiting a while to get you away from you other fucking friends.” Patrick said, and pulled Richie closer to him, wrapping his free arm around Richie’s waist, pulling him until they were almost chest to chest.  
“What the fuck?!” Richie yelled, pushing on Patrick’s chest and stumbling backwards when Patrick let him go, landing flat on his ass. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Richie yelled, putting a hand protectively on his chest without thinking. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Patrick leaned against part of the wall that hadn’t crumbled.  
“Aw, Tozier.” He said in an almost childish tone. “I was just trying to have some fun.”

“I think you have a fucked up idea of fun!” Richie yelled. Patrick took a few steps toward him, and Richie suddenly realized he was still sitting on the ground. He hurried to his feet, and tried to walk away again, but felt Patrick pull him back again. 

“Come on, I think I know what fun is Trashmouth.” Patrick said, holding Richie by his waist.  
“Patrick, let me go,” Richie said, pushing against Patrick’s chest. He tried to sound strong, but his voice quivered.

“Aww, are you scared of me, Trashmouth?” Patrick teased. He had a strange glint in his eyes, that Richie didn’t like.

“N-no! Just get away from me!” Richie was screaming now. He was hitting Patrick in the chest now, trying to get away.

“You’re so cute when you’re struggling.” Patrick stated. He was running his free arm up and down Richie’s side. Richie was starting to shake and struggled even more.

“Patrick I swear to god, I’m going to deck you!” Richie screamed, his voice wavering. He hadn’t realize it, but he had started to cry.  
Patrick let him go, and took a few steps back.

“Fine. I could always go find another one of your friends. The stuttering one, the Jew, the little one,” The threat held no merit, but Richie didn’t know that. All Richie could think about was one of his friends in this position. 

“You know what, I don’t think Kaspbrak would even try to fight me.” Patrick said gleefully. Richie felt his blood run cold. It was true. Eddie, his Eddie, wouldn’t even try, he wouldn’t be able to. He would be so scared, shaking and crying. He would be frozen, and Patrick would be able to do anything, everything he wanted.

“Don’t you fucking dare go near any of them!” Richie yelled, his voice still slightly shaking.

“Then you’ll have to come back over here.” Patrick was leaning against against the little wall again, his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face.

Richie stood where he was for a second, then hesitantly walked towards Patrick, who wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist, his grin slightly growing.  
“What do you want me to do?” Richie asked, quietly.

“You could start by kissing me.” Patrick responded.  
Richie felt disgusted. He wanted to get away from that fucking psychopath, but he knew if he tried he would probably get murdered.  
“I… I don’t know how.” He said, through clenched teeth.

“Oh come on. I’ve seen you kiss Kaspbrak in the barrens when the other losers weren’t looking.”

Richie felt like he was going to throw up. The thought alone that Patrick was there, watching him and Eddie in the barrens was enough. He reluctantly stood on his toes, and quickly kissed Patrick before dropping back to the flats of his feet.

“Oh come on, that wasn’t a kiss.” Patrick teased, looking down at the younger boy.

“Well how would you do it?” Richie asked, and immediately regretted asking it.  
He felt Patrick’s hand slide up his back and grab his hair, tilting his head back.

“Probably something like this.” Patrick didn’t kiss Richie, so much as he attacked his mouth. It was a lot rougher than when Richie and Eddie had kissed, and there was a lot more teeth and biting. Richie felt disconnected, like he wasn’t really there, but he could still feel Patrick running his hand up and down his side and occasionally gripping his ass.

The ‘kiss’ was ended when Richie’s phone started ringing in his pocket, blaring “Cherry Pie” by Warrant. Eddie’s ringtone.

“Can I answer my phone?” Richie asked quietly. Patrick nodded, and let go of Richie, letting him take a couple steps back. He took his phone out, and answered after taking a deep breath.

“Hey Eds. What’s up?” He said, surprisingly in his normal, cocky voice.

“We thought you might have died out there, it’s taking you forever!” Eddie’s familiar worried voice floated through the phone.

“Oh shit, did he pick up?!” Bev’s voice yelled, somewhere in the background. 

“Yeah!” Eddie’s voice yelled, then to Richie, “What’s taking you so long?”

“Sorry, your mom was out here.” Richie said cockily.

“Oh my god that’s so gross Richie.” Eddie said, but he had a smile in his voice.

“G-get back s-soon! We-e miss y-you!” Bill’s stuttering voice came through.

“Yeah, speak for yourself.” Bev said jokingly.

“I’m never going to be able to go if you guys keep running your mouths at me.” Richie jokingly sighed.

“Wow that’s rich coming from Trashmouth himself.” Stan said sarcastically.

“Ha ha ha. Bye guys, see you in a minute.”

There was a chorus of the losers yelling Bye before Richie hung up.

“Can I go now?” He asked shakily, sliding his phone into his pocket. “Please?”

“I guess. But this has been fun. You’re a good toy. We should do this again.” Patrick said, almost bowing as he walked back to the car. “Bye-bye, Toy.”

Richie stood by himself for a second. He grabbed his arm and felt a small pain. He looked down, and saw there was a bruise forming where Patrick had grabbed him. Fuck. He thought. Eddie is going to immediately notice. He shook the thought out of head and walked to his bike, feeling the gear in his pocket to make sure it was still there. He wiped the tears off his face and rode the short distance to Bill’s house.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie finds out Eddie cares about him (fucking adorable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers I could think of for this chapter if you any comment and i'll put it there.

“What’s up bitches.” Richie said, as he pushed the door open and pulled the gear out of his pocket.

“Oh shit, Trashmouth! I thought you would just go to the barrens and smoke for a minute or something!” Bev yelled, grabbing the gear.

“Please! If someone dares me something I do it!” Richie crossed his arms, and smiled cockily.

“What happened to you arm?” He heard Eddie screech. Everyone looked over to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, there was a bruise already starting to turn dark.

“Nothing, I just fell.” Richie said, waving his head dismissively.  
“Richie that is not what it looks like when someone falls! That’s what it looks like when someone grabs your fucking arm!” Eddie yelled, talking faster than ever, and grabbed Richies arm.

“What happened, do I need to beat someone?” Bev said, only half jokingly. She would actually beat someone for her friends, and the rest of the Loser’s Club knew it.

“No, no. It was just… Bowers and his gang.” Good. That’s half true at least.

“Guys I knew it was a bad idea for him to go alone, I knew it was a bad idea for you to go by yourself, Richie!” Eddie yelled.

“Oh my god, I’m fine! Look, That’s the only bruise!” He said, grabbing Eddie’s hands.

Eddie freed one of his hands and grabbed Richies jaw, the action almost mirroring what Patrick had done. “No, you’re lip is cut too!” He exclaimed.

God fucking dammit Patrick.

“A-are you s-sure you’re o-ok?” Bill asked, clearly concerned.

God dammit why do you have to care so much about me? Richie thought. “Guys I’m OK, I swear! The Bower’s ganga has done worse to us.” He said, grabbing Eddie’s hands again.

There was a spell of silence that fell over the Losers. 

“Guys, he’s fine. Like he said, the Bower’s gang has done much worse. To all of us. We need to focus on the important thing! The Ironworks isn’t haunted! Right?” Bev asked excitedly, holding the gear up and waving it.

Bev to the rescue! Richie thought, a stupid smile spreading across his face. “Well, I sure didn’t see the ghosts of dead children.” He grabbed the gear from Bev, and held it up cockily. “But I did see myself being better than all of you.”

“Ha ha ha. I could easily beat you.” Bev said.

“You know what I would normally say ‘Fight Me’ but you probably could easily beat me.” Richie joked. 

“Damn straight.” Bev laughed, and sat on Bill’s couch, crossing her arms and legs with a smug smile on her face.

“Puh-puh-please, nothing a-about him is st-straight.” Bill joked, wrapping his arm around Richie’s shoulders.

“Wow, a gay joke. And I thought this was 2017!” Richie grabbed his chest in mock hurt.

A beep came from Eddie’s watch, causing the Loser’s to look over at him.

“Guys, it’s almost seven. We should get going.” He said as he turned off the alarm. “Bye Bill. I’ll see you later.” He started to walk out of the door.

“I’ll walk with you.” Richie added, slipping out from under Bill’s arm and joining Eddie. “By Big-Bill, see you later.” They heard Bev and Stan say goodbye, and saw them walk past, each going their separate ways.

After a second of walking, when he knew neither Stan or Bev was close enough to see, Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand.  
“Are you sure you’re OK? Your arm looks bad.”  
“Yes Eddie, I’m fine. I’ve told you a million times, I’m fine!” Richie reassured. 

“You would tell me if something was wrong, right?”

“Yes, of course. You would be the first person I would tell!  
They walked up to Eddie’s house, and stopped at the stone walkway leading to his porch.  
“Listen, be careful when you walk home, OK? I don’t want you to get hurt, or worse, killed.” He said as he turned towards Richie to look him head on. Lord knows no one will tell him.

“Eddie! There you are, I almost called the cops!” Eddie’s mom yelled, as she pushed out the front door to Eddie and wrapped him into a too-tight hug. “Do you have any idea what time it is? It’s almost SEVEN! I bet it’s your fault for keeping my boy out this late!” She glared at Richie.

“Mom, no, it’s not Richie’s fault I just lost track of time.” Eddie pushed out of his mom’s grasp. “Bye Richie.” He waved, and walked with his mom back into his house.

“Bye Eddie.” He responded. He turned and walked back to his own house. He kept thinking about what Eddie had said to him.  
You would tell me if something was wrong, right?  
Be careful when you walk home.  
I don’t want you to get hurt.  
These word comforted him as he walked into his empty, cold house and into his room. They almost made him forget about everything that had happened at the Ironworks. 

He smiled as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets a little surprise in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for non con and sexual assault, along with explicit content.

Richie was woken up when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth.  He started to scream but the hand muffled it.  He quickly sat up and fumbled his glasses on, clicking on the lamp that was on his bedside table.

“Patrick?”  He looked at the grinning figure that  was sitting on the foot of his bed, a slight yellow glow cast over him from the old lamp.  “Patrick what the  _ hell _ are you doing in my fucking room?”  He was somehow not screaming. 

“I was just checking on my favorite toy.  Is there anything wrong with that?”  Patrick responded.

“Yes there is, it’s like, two in the god damned morning!” Richie scream-whispered.  “My… My parents might-”

 

“How stupid do you think I am? We both know you’re parents aren’t here.”

 

“How the fuck did you even get here?!”

 

“The latch on your window was broken.”  Everything Patrick was saying came out calm, his smile clear in his voice alone.

 

“Well what the fuck do you want?”  Richie hadn’t realized it, but his voice had started shaking.  He was afraid of what Patrick’s answer would be.

 

“I saw you and Kaspbrak, Toy.  What were you doing with him?  You’re supposed to be  _ mine _ .”  There was something dark in Patrick’s tone as he reached over and grabbed Richie’s arm to pull him closer, until Richie was basically sitting on his lap.

 

“I’m not yours.”  Richie’s voice was weak, even to him.  He was shaking.  He couldn’t even try to hide the fact that he was terrified.  There was no one there.  It was just like at the Ironworks.  There was no one there to stop Patrick from doing whatever he wanted to Richie, and this time there would be nothing stopping him, like the phone call did.

 

“Then why can I do anything I want to you?”  Patrick was running his hand up and down Richie’s thigh and using his other arm to keep Richie in his place, as if to prove his point.

 

“Because you’re threatening Eddie!”

 

“Aw come on, Toy!  Don’t act like you don’t love it.”  Without warning, Patrick Richie onto his back, causing Richie to yelp. Patrick leered down at Richie, positioning himself on all fours.  His hair hung around his face and his pupils were lust blown.

 

“Patrick what the fuck!? Get off of me!”  Richie tried to push patrick onto the floor, or at least off of him, but he was too weak.  Years of malnourishment will do that to you.

 

“Come on, I’m just having fun with my favorite toy.”  Patrick’s left hand was ghosting between Richie’s legs while his right held him up.

 

Richie was suddenly keenly aware of the fact that he was only wearing boxers and Patrick was fully dressed.

 

“Patrick, please get off of me.”  He tried to sound bold but his voice shook.

 

“Now that wouldn’t be fun, would it?”  Patrick asked.  Richie couldn’t see his face, but could hear the smile in his voice.  Patrick was kissing Richie’s jaw and neck, loving the fact that Richie was visibly shaking.

 

Richie had his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, trying to push him.

“P-patrick, pl-Aah!” He cut himself off with a yelp when Patrick bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood.

 

“That’s such a pretty noise.”  Patrick’s voice was breathy, and he started grinding against Richie.  He was leaving bites and hickeys along Richie’s jaw, neck, and collarbones.  

 

“Please stop.”   Even to himself, Richies voice was small and weak.  He was surprised the words even came out.

 

“I don’t think you want me to stop.  Look at yourself, you’re getting hard.” Even though he was smiling, Patrick’s voice was cold and mean.  He pulled Richie’s boxers down and started to jerk him off.

 

Richie felt a hot blush spread across his face.  He covered his face with one of his arms, and turned his head so he was staring at the wall.  His glasses were fogging up because of his crying.

 

“What’s wrong, Toy?”  Patrick’s voice was teasing in Richie’s ear.  “Are you realizing how much you like this?”

 

“N-no.” Richie’s voice was muffled by his arm.

 

“What was that?  You need to speak up.”

 

Richie moved his arm off of his mouth, still staring at the wall through fogged up glasses.  “I said no!  I just want you to fucking leave.”  He put his arm back in front of his face and unwittingly bit into it.  He knew Patrick wasn’t going to leave, but it was worth a shot.

 

“And leave you all alone like this?  We both know I can’t do that.”  Patrick had started grinding down on Richie again.

 

Without warning, Patrick bit Richie’s shoulder again.  Richie cried out again, but it was muffled by his arm.  Patrick’s hands were roaming Richie’s body.  Richie could feel Patrick’s erection through his jeans.

 

“What’s the matter, Toy?  You’re kind of red.”  Patrick said into Richie’s ear.  His voice was low and teasing

 

“Shut the f-fuck up Patrick.”  Richie was quiet and his voice shook so hard it was difficult to understand him.

 

“You know, you’re saying that like you want me to stop, but look at how hard you are.”  Patrick stated this like it was a common fact, as if he was saying ‘You’re short’ or ‘you wear glasses’.

 

_ It’s just biology, Richie. _  Richie thought, reassuring himself. _  You don’t like this and you sure as fuck don’t like Patrick fucking Hockstetter. _

 

Richie felt Patrick shift on top of him, and looked down.  Patrick had taken off his belt.

“What are you doing?”

 

“Why? Scared?”  Patrick laughed a little.  “Don’t worry, sweetheart.”  He reached up and pulled Richie’s arms above his head, and tied them there with his belt.  “I just want to see your pretty face better.”  He wiped the tears off Richie’s face.  Richie felt his face flush with embarrassment.  He felt Patrick start to jerk him off again, and felt his breathing become ragged.

_ Dammit Richie, you are not going to cum from Patrick Hockstetter jerking you off in your own fucking bed.   _ Richie told himself.  He turned his head so he was staring at the wall again.  When Patrick had wiped his tears off, he had pushed Richie’s glasses onto his forehead.  

 

“Look at me.”  Patrick demanded, and without thinking, Richie turned his head to look up at Patrick.  Richie’s eyes were red rimmed, and his face was stained with tears.  He was still crying.

“Wow, you’re so obedient.”  Patrick laughed, and leaned down to kiss Richie roughly.

 

Richie heard a zipper, and tried to look down but was held in place by Patrick’s kiss.  After a second, he felt Patrick’s dick grinding against his own.  A feeling of complete disgust came over him.  He felt like he was going to throw up.

 

Richie’s breath was growing harsher and he felt heat pooling in his lower abdomen.  Patrick smiled against Richie’s mouth.

 

“Are you going to cum, Toy?  I thought you didn’t enjoy this.”  Patrick laughed.

 

Richie was trying to stop himself, to do anything to not cum, but couldn’t stop himself, and that sent Patrick over the edge.  They both came onto Richie’s stomach and chest.  Patrick lewdly moaned into Richie’s neck.  He kissed Richie again, and reached up to untie Richie’s hands.

“This has been fun, Toy, but I should leave.”  He stood up, and pulled his underwear and pants up, and put his belt on.  He roughly kissed Richie again, then climbed back out of Richie’s window.  “See you tomorrow!”  He called as he walked away.

 

Richie laid in his bed for god knows how long, before getting up and going to the bathroom to take a shower.  He shed his underwear in the bathroom and stood in the shower turning the knob so the water was as hot as it could be.

 

Richie sank down until he was sitting, and grabbed his head in his hands.  He had been crying before, but he broke now.  He was sobbing alone sitting in his shower at three in the morning.

 

He sat there until the water turned cold.  He turned the water off, and went back to his room, dressing in a long sleeved shirt and jeans.  He sat on his bed crying into his hands until he had to go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck people like my work. That's legit a shock to me.
> 
> This chapter was 100% fueled by vanilla Coke and Freaks and Geeks at two in the morning I'm sorry for the errors that are probably in it that I missed during editing.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie get into a fight because Eddie thinks Richie is lying to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I'm so sorry that this took so long to post.

Richie hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he was awakened by the alarm on his phone.  He was sitting on the corner of his bed leaning against his wall.  He wiped off his face as he stood and walked to the bathroom.  He was trying his hardest to block out what had happened last night.

 

He looked at his tear streaked face in the mirror.  He was paler than usual, and slightly yellow from the old light that hung above his mirror.  He had deep bags under his eyes, and every once in awhile the collar of his shirt would slip off his slim shoulder to reveal a bite or a hickey from Patrick, that Eddie would undoubtedly notice.

 

_ Whatever. _ Richie thought.  _ I can just make sure it doesn't fall.  _

 

He thought of not going to school at all, but was afraid of what Patrick would do to him, or worse, what Patrick would do to Eddie.

That thought alone was enough to get Richie out of his house and on the path to school.

 

He arrived at school a few minutes late, and walked into his class as his teacher was mid sentence.  Of course, she reprimanded him for disturbing her lesson, but there wasn't any real punishment.  

 

He didn’t really pay attention to anything his teacher was saying after hat.  He sat at his desk and stared blankly at the empty sheet of paper that he was supposed to be writing notes on.  His classmates, and teacher, were pleasantly surprised when he didn’t make any comments or jokes that pushed the line, but didn’t quite cross it (“The joke is only dirty if you have a dirty mind, miss.”  Richie had said to defend himself a few times.).

 

He acted like that for all of his classes, up until lunch.  By the time he had gotten his tray of food, the rest of the Losers Club was already at their table.  They were loudly talking about nothing in particular.  It sounded like they had 100 different conversations,  despite the fact that there was only five kids at the table.  Richie slid into his regular spot at the circular table, in between Eddie and Stan, and across from Bev.

 

Richie joined the conversation pretty easily, falling into his usual pattern of doing his Voices, and telling stupid jokes that made the Loser’s club erupt with laughter.  He didn’t notice when the collar of his shirt slipped a little, revealing a mark that Patrick had left the night before.  And he didn’t notice that Eddie saw the mark, and stared at it until he realised what it was.

 

Richie noticed that Eddie had been quieter than he usually was, and seemed more distant.  He brushed Richie off whenever he asked what was wrong.  After school when the Losers were walking to the barrens, Eddie grabbed Richie’s wrist, and pulled him a little ways away from the others.

 

“Richie, if I ask you something will you answer me honestly?”  Eddie asked, looking straight at Richie.  He was almost whispering so the others wouldn’t hear him.

 

“Yeah, of course.  Is something wrong?”

 

“What’s the mark on your neck from?”

 

Richie’s hand shot up and covered his neck, without realizing what he was doing.

“What mark?”  he didn’t mean to say it, and regretted it almost immediately.

 

“Richie, I know you know what I’m talking about.”  Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand to move it away from his neck, and used his other hand to move Richie’s collar, revealing the mark.

“What happened?”  Eddie gingerly touched the mark on Richie’s neck, causing Richie to flinch slightly.

 

“Nothing, it’s just a bruise. Someone threw a rock at me a couple days ago, I’m fine really.”  It was a poor lie, and he could tell tell Eddie didn’t really believe him.

 

There was a few  seconds of silence between them, but it felt like hours.

 

“Do you still like me?”  Eddie’s voice was small and frail, just like everyone said he was.

 

“Eds, of course I do!”

 

“Then why are you lying to me?”  Eddie’s voice wasn’t accusatory, it was hurt.

 

“Eddie, I promise you, I’m not lying.  I swear to god, I would never lie to you!”

 

“What about when you went to the Ironworks, and then you had a bruise on your arm and your lip was split, and you said it was from you getting beat up?”

 

“Eds, I already said-”

 

“No!  I’m not an idiot, Richie!  I know you and I know when you’re lying.”

 

“Eddie, please listen to-”

 

“Hey! The hell are you guys doing over there?”  Bev’s voice came floating towards them.  Richie jumped slightly, and turned around to see the rest of the Loser’s had turned and were looking at them.

 

“Nothing.  I have to go now guys, sorry.”  Eddie said.  He silently walked past the other Loser’s silently.  Richie wanted to say something, anything, to Eddie, but was at a loss for words for once in his life.

 

Everyone had went home not too long after that.  It felt weird after Eddie had just walked out like that, especially since no one except for Richie knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW what will happen next keep reading to find out
> 
> this is really fucking bad oh my god


End file.
